


Peace

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anya is a helper, Exhaustion, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Politics, charles needs cuddles, hormones make you moody, those bastards over the next hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sebastian really wants is for people to leave his family alone.  Okay, and to pass on the ancestral lands in good repair and finally scare those ettins off of human turf for good and all, but that's not so very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Sebastian may be old and tired, but he makes up for it in guile. He lets Charles rut against him and exhaust himself, almost dozing again to the sweet music of his cries. When the boy is finally sated, he kisses him and helps him out of the tub, drying him off and ruffling his hair. Charles leans against him, all big-eyed and pliant. Sebastian chuckles and kisses his forehead, keeping an arm around Charles because he wants to and to support him. Erik is sitting up in bed when they get there and smiles softly, looking up from the ledger in his lap.

"Have you worn him out already, you brute?"

"Of course, my love. You know my savagery." Even though it hurts his old wounds (and no new ones this year, that's something) he gathers Charles into his arms and tucks him in on the far side of Erik because it's the smaller half of the bed and Charles is smaller. Erik chuckles and sets the ledger aside, wrapping around Sebastian and sighing, nuzzling his chest.

"Has he told you?" Erik asks after what feels like a year of soft, sweet kisses.

"He has. Have you taken steps?"

"Of course. I have Azazel and Janos guarding him. I haven't mentioned it. No sense in frightening the boy if it all comes to nothing."

"Mm, wise as ever."

"Thank you, my lord," Erik says with a smirk.

"You are the most insolent wife any man ever had."

"And you adore it."

"It's true." He grins at Erik and kisses him softly. "Do you think he'll come through it well?"

"He's little and a bit young, but he's shaping well and his color is good. And of course Anya has just been bursting with the secret, poor little thing."

"Talking of maintaining the family's health, how's her knifework coming?"

¬¬"Nicely." Sebastian chuckles, and rests his head on Erik's chest. "Tired, dear one?" He runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

He sighs, nuzzling slightly. "So tired."

"Then sleep, my lord," Erik says, and he does.

The next few days are devoured by catching up, but after that they can take the falcons out to catch the agile little wood doves (Charles is too soft-hearted to participate, but not too soft-hearted to eat three pieces of dove pie), teach Anya to charm a lindworm (with flint and steel and not a flute, for obvious reasons), and listen to Charles babble happily about the crates of books that have arrived in Sebastian's absence. He's not the lout so many southerners expect him to be, but he has never taken the sheer joy in knowledge that Charles does. Few people do, and it warms his heart to see how smitten Erik looks. Everyone with any sense wants his wives to get along. Anya is glowing with her delight at the prospect of a baby sibling, and spends a lot of her time fetching and carrying unnecessary things to Charles as the weather warms. He's patient with her, and accepts her numerous offerings as graciously as he does Erik's, which actually help. Jelly made of honeygrass soothes his nausea, and massage eases the pain in his back. Erik always understands all about bizarre nightmares and one wilted flower being enough to bring him to tears. Shaw is a normal man, but has at least seen it before. Holding a sobbing Charles, he's grateful that his second wife seems more weepy and less ferocious than Erik did.

"There, there. Don't cry the blue out of your eyes, it would be a sad loss."

Charles giggles, and Sebastian smiles, gazing into his wet eyes. "There, now. Feeling better, sweetheart?"

Charles nods, and rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder, cooing as he rests one scarred hand on Charles's slowly rounding belly. "I know I'm silly to cry so much."

"Believe me, I prefer it to getting angry over everything. Erik was positively dangerous when he was carrying Anya."

He wishes that were the only danger, but their neighbors to the immediate west are utter bastards who want this land (nothing up here could really be described as 'lush' or even particularly fertile, but Sebastian has fields instead of fens, and his people almost always pull in good crops of winter wheat and barley, along with the kind of hardy vegetables that can make the most of the short summer), and to the south is a family Sebastian has been trying to stop fueding with for his entire adult life. They're unforgiving, and who knows all of the Xavier family's enemies, especially with the abrasive Kurt Marko holding the place until Raven or Charles's son comes of age. There have been very few attempts assassinate Erik since Anya's birth, because it's easier to try and marry a pawn to the daughter of a household than to kill its matriarch undetected. They had just begun again when the fever rolled through and made it a moot point. He had burned for a week and had long conversations with his dead mother and then finally looked up with eyes like silver coins in his wasted face, asking after Anya. After that, it had become common knowledge that there would be no heir out of Erik. With Charles carrying, everything is in flux again.


End file.
